The great Easter hunt
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: What happens when easter comes around on 4/20 let see


Sorry this is late but i just had the idea and just had to write it.

* * *

"It's Easter!" Ruby ecstatic about this holiday as her roommates get dress for Beacons annual Easter egg hunt. The hunt begins at noon and the team who gets the most eggs get twenty point added to their final grade. Since Yang was failing history she really wanted to get to the hunt soon.

"Why are we attending such a frivolous event in the first place?" Weiss as she places Myrtenaster to her side. Weiss never celebrated hoildays as a kid so she really doesn't understand the joys for them.

"Well because Ruby is really excited about the event and Easter in general and probably won't stop annoying us till we attend the event and Yang really needs the extra credit to pass." Blake answer as she ties her bow around her faunus ears so no one but the team knows about them.

"Well I don't see how it is my problem she's failing because she hallucinated in class the other day." Weiss knowing that Yang said she started seeing dragons in class and made a fool out herself.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault I was buying some brownies for Ruby and the mixed in with the other brownies I was saving for a party this weekend." Yang as she puts on her finishing touches by putting Ember Celica on in there bracelet form.

"Wasn't your fault you nearly caused a fire with you aura and burned Blake's bow while you were at it." Weiss recounting the incident as she remembers it.

"Ok,ok let's talk about this later come the Easter hunt starts in ten minutes." Ruby as she hurries to the door waiting for everyone else to follow her.

The front of Beacon was full of student. They were mostly first years because they don't know what actually happens during this hunt. The plan is to get as many eggs as you can. The thing is you must get them from grimm infested territories. This caused a few problems the first time mostly because the student didn't believe Ozpin as he warned them.

"OK the hunt is about to begin. Everyone if you please go towards the starting line. When the race begins I will send the coordinates of where the eggs will be and you have to find them. Be warned that the creatures out will attack without question do not hesitate to attack. Also do not open the eggs at all cost." Ozpin warns as he looks through his scroll ready to send the coordinates to the student.

With a pop the race had begun. A massive student rushed to the inside of the forest to find the eggs .At that moment everyone's scroll went off with the message of the coordinates of the eggs.

"This is awesome were close to one of the grouping of eggs." Ruby looking at her scroll as she rushes towards where the map says.

"Extra credit here we come!" Yang follows behind he sister to where the eggs will be.

The first place where the eggs were in a grimm's den. It was a dark cave with no sound coming in or out of it. Yang fires three flare shots only to reveal nothing hiding in to the darkness but ten eggs in a nest.

"Come on let's get them before the grimm that lives here gets back." Weiss as she grabs the nest and brings it out of the cave.

"Those don't look like regular eggs if you ask me." Blake exams one of the eggs from the nest." They look more like some sort of capsule or something." Blake returns the egg shaped capsule back into the nest.

"You're right Blake." Yang grabs the same egg the Blake just had.

"Yang, be careful. Ozpin said that we should open the eggs." Ruby as she warns her sister.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm going to just take a quick look inside it not like anything bad is going to happen." Yang trying to reassure her worrying sister.

Yang opens the eggs just for is to explode in gas. Ruby and everyone else get caught into the gas cloud before they get a chance to back away from the cloud.

"We warned you, you dolt." Weiss as she rests on a tree outside of the cloud." This is what happens if you don't listen to what others say."

"I'm sorry I just thought it would be some sort of dust or at least some chocolate." Yang as she rest on the opposite tree beyond the cloud." Is everyone else ok?"

"Yea." Blake and Ruby answer in unison before they start coughing because of the gas cloud.

"Does anyone else feel a little bit light headed?" Blake asks the entire group as the gas cloud finally starts to dissipate.

"Oh God!" Weiss freaks out as she starts to see the trees bend into weird shapes and forms. Soon the sky starts to turn a rainbow of colors." This can't be happening; this can't be happening." Weiss trying to collect to herself and starting to mellow out. " These colors are so pretty.' The colors dance in front of her eyes like eligant performers.

"What's happening?" Ruby as she sees the trees and her friends move around without moving.

"Oh not this again." Yang as she starts to see dragons again." Might as well make the best out of the situation." Yang starts to use her aura and flies with the dragons and breath fire.

"This can't be good." Blake states as she sees the world turn black and white and soon an arrangement of colors." Ok, this is a little awesome." Blake begins to see fish dance around her.

In reality all of team RWBY was laying down against the trees they were on before. It turns out if you opened the eggs before you got to Ozpin it would release a gas that made you high for the next six hours. The best thing Ozpin found out the last hour of the gas made you live your worst nightmares. All of the students always come back freaked out or crying. Unfortunately no one made it back this year as well. Every team always opens the egg. This was the professor entertainment for that holiday. They watched their students freak out like the was a monster in front of them when there was nothing.

Team JNPR nearly made it before Nora opened one of the eggs. They were blitzed out of their minds. For some reason Pyrrha and Jaune were kissing under a tree while Nora was skipping around and Ren was just lying down. This made Glynda smile and looks toward Ozpin

"I guess we know who won this bet." Glynda put it smugly as possible with her hand waiting for her pay. The bet was to see who woild try to start the relationship first. Pyrrha was an obvious pick since she had more _initiative _than Jaune. Ozpin decided to choose Jaune since he was the only choice left and he had hoped that with the training with Jaune would have more courage to ask her out.

"Well a bets a bet." Ozpin as he hands her the money he owns her for the bet.

"I always thought Jaune would make the first move. I guess not." Ozpin walking away to his office.

That Easter everyone faced their worst nightmare. By the time everyone arrived back the professors were laughing while the student look like they went through hell. No one even wanted to ask why they just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

"I hate Easter." Ruby grumbled as she made it to the dorm and falls alseep

* * *

Please review good or bad. If you want to know the horrors of eveyone jst ask. Also if you could im stuck on accidents AU Pm me if you have ideas. Thank you


End file.
